Assume Nothing
by suzie2b
Summary: Documents need to be recovered.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Assume Nothing**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Sergeants Troy and Moffitt reported to Captain Boggs' office to discuss their next mission. The captain introduced them to the extra man in the room. "This is Captain Campbell. He's with Special Forces."**

 **Troy eyed Campbell after he saluted. Then turned to Boggs and asked, "Is he part of our mission, sir?"**

 **Boggs said, "Yes he is, sergeant. You and your men are to take Captain Campbell to Umm al-Qaiwain. I'll let him explain the rest."**

 **Moffitt said, "There's been word of a strike planned for** **Umm al-Qaiwain."**

 **Campbell gave a nod and said, "That's right. Unfortunately, that information was leaked and the Germans know the Allies are coming. Our mission is to get into Umm al-Qaiwain headquarters, switch out their information with false documents and maps, and get out of there without being caught."**

 **Troy said, "Begging your pardon, captain, but this sort of thing is exactly what we're trained for. Why do you need to come along?"**

" **It has to do with the safe where the plans for the attack are said to be stored. Three locks, three different combinations. I'm the only one with those combinations and the only one authorized to use them." At the look on Troy's face, Campbell quickly continued, "Don't worry, sergeant, you'll be in charge of your men on the trip there and back. But I take over once we get to Umm al-Qaiwain."**

 **Troy didn't feel any better about the situation, but said, "Yes, sir. When are we going to leave?"**

" **Tomorrow at 0500 hours sharp."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Would the captain mind meeting us in the motor pool? It will save time and give our men a little extra time to do a final check on our transportation."**

 **Campbell gave a nod. "That would be fine, sergeant. I'll see you tomorrow morning."**

 **##################**

 **The next day Troy and Moffitt were using a map to confirm their route to Umm al-Qaiwain while Hitch and Tully did a final check on the jeeps when Captain Campbell arrived in the motor pool. He looked at the four man team with a frown and said, "This is it? The four of you and two jeeps?"**

 **Troy dropped the stub of his cigarette and ground it out with the toe of his boot. "What were you expecting, captain?"**

 **Tully twirled the matchstick between his teeth as he put the hood of his jeep down and joined Hitch at the other.**

" **To be honest, I assumed we would be going with a little more firepower, sergeant."**

 **Tully leaned close to Hitch's ear and whispered, "To 'assume' means to make an 'ass' outta both 'u' and 'me'."**

 **Hitch couldn't contain his laugh, drawing Captain Campbell's attention and ire. "Is there something you'd like to share, privates?"**

 **Tully cleared his throat and both of them tried unsuccessfully to look serious as Hitch said, "No, sir."**

 **Troy gave his privates a mild glare as Moffitt said, "Our understanding is this is to be a covert mission, captain. If we take any more 'firepower' than what we have here, we risk drawing too much attention to ourselves."**

 **Campbell lost interest in Hitch and Tully and said, "I see. I suppose you're right. Shall we be on our way then?"**

 **Hitch blew a bubble and let it pop before he dropped the hood of his jeep as he said, "We're all ready, sarge."**

 **Troy nodded. "You'll ride with us, captain."**

 **Moffitt and Tully got into their jeep. Moffitt asked quietly, "What was that about?"**

 **Tully leaned over and whispered what he'd said to Hitch. Moffitt managed to smother his laugh as Tully quickly started the jeep.**

 **Several hours into their trip Troy had them pull into a waterhole for a quick break. While Captain Campbell walked to stretch his muscles, Troy went to Moffitt and quietly asked, "By chance did Tully tell what he and Hitch were so amused with?"**

 **Moffitt smiled and explained, "After the captain's 'assumption', Tully had told Hitch that to 'assume' means to make an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'."**

 **Troy simply smiled and looked over his shoulder at Captain Campbell.**

 **That first night in the desert was spent somewhat quietly. The usual small talk and easy banter was squelched by the captain's presence.**

 **Hitch and Tully put together a hot meal and were relieved when Campbell made no comment about it either way as he ate.**

 **At one point, the captain asked, "When will we be within range of** **Umm al-Qaiwain?"**

 **Troy said, "Tomorrow afternoon sometime depending on the number of German patrols we have to avoid."**

 **Hitch and Tully had finished cleaning up and stowing their gear. Hitch asked, "Excuse me, captain, but is this 'strike' going to take out the entire town?"**

 **Campbell said, "There are no longer civilians in Umm al-Qaiwain. The Germans ran everyone out when they took it over."**

 **Tully said, "But if you bomb the town, the locals won't have a place to come back to, sir."**

" **That, private, is not my problem."**

 **##################**

 **After a quick K-ration breakfast and no coffee, they were off again to get to** **Umm al-Qaiwain as soon as possible. After just one stop for fuel and water, and avoiding three German patrols, they were within two miles of Umm al-Qaiwain by 1300 hours.**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Campbell were on a hill with binoculars. They watched numerous patrols in the few minutes they stood there. Troy finally said, "Busy place, captain. What's the plan to get in?"**

 **Campbell replied, "Our inside man gave us diagrams of the fort and it indicates a way in."**

 **Moffitt asked, "We're going in tonight then?"**

" **That's the idea." Campbell looked at both sergeants and said, "And I assume you remember that once we're in there, I'm in charge."**

 **Troy said, "Yes, sir, we understand."**

 **The rest of the day passed quietly with the Rat Patrol taking turns on watch while Captain Campbell continually went over the plans for that night.**

 **As the day began to wane, Troy and Moffitt asked to see the diagrams the captain had mentioned. Troy said, "We'd like to know what's inside, sir."**

 **Campbell said, "You'll be with me so there's no need for you to see them. The less you know the better off you'll be."**

 **Moffitt said, "There's always a chance that we'll somehow get separated, captain. We'd like to know how to get out without using the only gate."**

" **The plan is to go out the way we go in, sergeant." Captain Campbell saw the adamant look on the sergeants faces and with a reluctant sigh, handed over the diagrams that showed both the town and the inside of headquarters.**

 **Troy called Hitch over and the three of them studied the hand drawn maps. When they were satisfied, Troy said to Moffitt, "Tully's on watch. Make sure he has a chance to take a look at these before giving them back to Campbell."**

 **After Moffitt was sure Tully knew what his options would be in an emergency, he returned to camp and handed the diagrams back to the captain. "Thank you, sir."**

 **Campbell took the papers and sounded a bit irritated when he asked, "I assume we're all on the same page now."**

 **With a bit of British haughtiness in his voice, Moffitt said, "Yes, captain. I believe we'll all be safer knowing this information. Is there anything else we should know?"**

" **No, sergeant, nothing."**

 **##################**

 **At midnight, Troy and Moffitt woke Hitch and Tully. It was time to go.**

 **Troy led them to the fort, then Campbell took them around to a barred door. There was a combination lock on it. Campbell whispered, "Our operative was supposed to have this unlocked." The captain tried a couple of combinations with no luck. "We'll have to find another way in."**

 **Troy growled, "We don't have a lot of time, sir."**

 **Hitch looked to the top of the bars and set his machine gun aside as he softly said, "Give me a boost."**

 **Without hesitation Tully handed his machine gun to Moffitt and formed a stirrup with his hands. Hitch was lifted up and was able to grab the top of the door. As the others watched, the private pulled himself up and through a gap at the top of the door. Once he was on the ground again, Hitch took the machine gun Tully passed through the bars and said, "It's clear."**

 **Captain Campbell went first, then Troy and Moffitt. Tully backed up to get a bit of a running start before he jumped up to grab the top of the door. With some scrambling, the private hoisted himself up and through the gap.**

 **Together again, the Rat Patrol followed Captain Campbell through town to where the Germans had set up their specially built headquarters. They were about 200 yards from the front door of the building, hiding behind a fence. The captain cautiously peeked around before taking a step into the open. Troy immediately grabbed Campbell's arm and pulled him back into cover. When the captain turned an angry frown on the sergeant, Troy simply put a finger to his lips to indicate silence. Moments later a guard on his rounds walked up to the doors of headquarters and checked to be sure things were secured before returning to his rounds. Once the guard was out of sight, Troy gave Campbell a nod and they followed the captain out of hiding to go around to the back of the building.**

 **Again the door that was supposed to be left unlocked for them was not. Troy signaled Tully, who stepped forward to examine the lock. After a few moments, he knew he didn't have a master key for that type of lock and waved Moffitt over. The sergeant quickly had the door opened by using his lock picks.**

 **Inside headquarters Campbell quickly checked the map with his penlight before leading the group down a dark hallway lined with doors. There was one slightly ajar and a sliver of light lit the floor ahead of them. As they neared the door, German voices could be heard. Moffitt leaned close to Campbell and whispered, "Officer of the Day and his assistant."**

 **Captain Campbell nodded, then led them quickly and silently passed the sliver of light to continue down the hall. They stopped in front of a door and Campbell pointed to the sign on the door expectantly. Moffitt whispered the translation, "Strategic Planning."**

 **Campbell checked the door. Yes, it was locked and Moffitt again made quick work of it. Inside the windowless room, Hitch closed and relocked the door as Troy turned on a desk lamp. Campbell hurried across the room to a cabinet. He pulled open the doors and was confronted with another lock. Of course, it wasn't supposed to be there.**

 **At the exasperated look on the captain's face, Troy asked quietly, "What's wrong?"**

 **Campbell replied, "There was nothing in my information about there being a key lock on this, just the combination locks inside."**

 **Troy looked at his private and said, "Tully, take care of this."**

 **The private pulled his set of master keys out as he looked the lock over. The first key didn't fit, but the second gave a satisfying click as it opened. Captain Campbell pushed Tully aside to open the door. He made quick work of the three combination locks and smiled when the he finally got to what he was looking for.**

 **As the captain removed the thick 8-1/2x11 inch manila envelope there was a sound at the door. They all held their breath as they watched the doorknob jiggle once, then twice, and Hitch, who was standing at the door, heard someone walking away. He gave a thumbs up and Campbell went back to work. The envelope was still sealed and the captain assumed silently that the Germans translator had not arrived earlier than expected. The captain replaced it with an identical one that held the false information. He then relocked the cabinet in reverse order, making sure the final lock was back in place just as it had been before they got there.**

 **They left headquarters the same way they'd gotten in and went over the barred door again, making it out without being seen.**

 **Back at camp, Troy ordered everyone into the jeeps and they headed off into the dark under a full moon.**

 **##################**

 **Troy directed Hitch to pull into a wadi. As he slid out of the seat, he said, "We'll spend the rest of the night here and head home in the morning."**

 **As he sergeant spoke, Captain Campbell opened the envelope. With dismay the captain said, "No … this can't be!"**

 **Troy and the others gathered around to see what was wrong. They found Campbell shuffling through a sheaf of blank paper. Troy said, "Well, that explains the unexpectedly locked doors."**

" **What are you talking about?"**

 **Moffitt said, "It's rather obvious, sir. Your operative was discovered and probably died after his interrogation. The Germans were expecting something like this and exchanged the real documents for what you have in your hands."**

 **Campbell angrily stuffed the stack of paper back into the envelope. "We have to go back."**

 **Troy said, "Captain, we were lucky to get in and out without being caught…"**

" **I have to get those documents!"**

" **Why doesn't Command just change the plans?"**

 **Campbell tossed the envelope onto the hood of the jeep. "Suffice it to say that if the time is taken to change those plans and carry them out, a lot of our people will be dead. We're going back immediately!"**

 **Moffitt said, "They've probably already opened the package, captain. What's the point?"**

" **Our operative told us they're waiting on a translator. He's supposedly to arrive this morning sometime. I have to get those documents before he can translate them!" Campbell glared as he looked at the sergeants and said, "We're going back to Umm al-Qaiwain tonight, and that's an order!"**

 **Troy sighed. "Yes, sir." He turned to Hitch and Tully, who were standing back listening to the conversation and said, "Let's shake it."**

 **#################**

 **When they arrived back at their original hiding place, Campbell got out of the jeep and said, "All right, let's get going. We have to…"**

 **Troy hopped out of the back as he interrupted, "Captain, I have a suggestion."**

 **The captain looked doubtful. "What's that, sergeant?"**

" **You mentioned there was a translator coming."**

" **Yes. That's why we have to get in there tonight."**

 **Troy said, "If you let us do our job, captain, we'll be able to get in and out with the real documents without getting caught."**

 **Campbell's eyes narrowed. "Do your job how?"**

" **The closest translator would be coming from a base about 100 miles north of here. We catch 'em off guard and switch us for them."**

" **That's a ridiculous plan! It'll never work!"**

 **Troy held his temper and took a breath before he said, "Moffitt speaks better German than some Germans do, sir. There's no reason we can't pull this off."**

 **Moffitt said, "He's right, captain."**

 **Campbell questioned, "What about the false documents?"**

" **They'll be found eventually, but it simply won't matter any longer at that point."**

" **All right. How do you plan to get ahold of the translator? You can't be sure of the route he'll be taking."**

 **Troy said, "You let us worry about that, sir. Moffitt, get the map."**

 **The sergeants explained the idea to Hitch and Tully. Hitch pointed to a place on the map and said, "The dunes there make a natural road. My guess is they'll come through there."**

 **Tully nodded. "Yeah, it would be the shortest way and they won't be lookin' to get high-jacked since we're in German territory."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "I agree. What do you think, Troy?"**

" **Sounds good to me. Let's go."**

 **The sun was whole and on the horizon when they got to their destination. They hid between the dunes and waited. Troy went up to watch the road while the others waited for the signal.**

 **That signal came at 0815 hours. Hitch pulled the jeep out and blocked the road before climbing into the back to man the 50. "You might want to grab a gun and take cover, captain. There's no telling how the Germans will react when they see us."**

 **Captain Campbell silently took a machine gun from its holster and checked the clip. Then he got out and took cover on the far side of the jeep.**

 **The staff car could be heard before it was seen. When it appeared around the corner, it came to a sliding stop. The man sitting next to the driver leaned out the window with a pistol and began to shoot as the driver threw the car into reverse.**

 **A short burst from the 50 took care of the armed passenger, leaving the dead man hanging out the window, and Tully's jeep was suddenly there to block any escape. Moffitt aimed his 50 at the back window of the car and told the occupants to come out with their hands up. "Hände hoch! Raus aus dem Auto!"**

 **As Troy walked down the dune, he saw the driver's door and a backdoor open. Two Germans slowly got out with their hands in the air. When the sergeant joined his men, he said, "Okay, let's get everything out of sight."**

 **The jeeps and staff car were pulled back between dunes. While Hitch and Tully covered Bertha and Olive with camouflage tarps, Moffitt demanded that the prisoners hand over their shirts, utility belts, and caps before they were tied up, gagged, and sat down in the shade of the jeeps.**

 **Troy turned to Tully and said, "Check on that third uniform."**

 **Tully pulled the dead man out of the car window. Luckily Hitch had hit him in the head. "There's a little blood on the collar, but that's it, sarge. It's gonna be too small for me to wear though."**

 **As Troy and Moffitt changed, Troy said, "Hitch, see what you can do."**

 **The privates managed to get the required garments off the dead man and onto Hitch. He put on the utility belt as Tully asked, "How's it fit?"**

 **Hitch put the cap on and said, "A little snug through the shoulders, but I don't plan on wearing it long."**

 **Troy handed Hitch a pistol and said to Tully, "You get to play prisoner."**

 **Tully nodded as Captain Campbell asked, "Where am I in this scheme?"**

 **Troy said, "You get to stay here and keep an eye on the real prisoners, captain."**

" **What! I insist…"**

" **No, sir, I insist! This is our game now. I need someone to watch those guys. It wouldn't help our cause if they were to get loose and show up before we can get out."**

 **Campbell's face was pinched with anger. "All right, sergeant Troy. We'll do this your way. But I will certainly be considering putting you on report when we get back to Ras Tanura."**

 **Troy simply said, "Yes, sir. I wouldn't have it any other way." He looked at his men and said, "Let's do this."**

 **#################**

 **With Hitch driving, Moffitt beside him, and Troy holding a gun on Tully in the backseat, the German staff car stopped at the gate. Moffitt handed the guard his orders and, though the guard was slightly suspicious of the American prisoner, they were allowed in.**

 **Hitch drove to headquarters. Before they got out of the car, Troy said quietly, "Hitch, you're in charge of our 'prisoner'. We need to stay as close as possible if we're going to pull this off."**

 **Troy and Moffitt got out, followed by Hitch holding the gun on Tully. They walked into headquarters and with all eyes on them, they were immediately escorted to Major Seidel's office.**

 **Moffitt handed the orders to the major and said in German, "Captain Winter reporting, sir."**

 **Major Seidel didn't even look at the orders as he eyed the prisoner and said, also in German, "You are a translator. What is this?"**

" **We found him. He is the only survivor of a decimated convoy."**

" **It will be interesting to interrogate him, captain. Can you stay and assist with the questioning?"**

 **Moffitt smiled slightly. "Of course I will stay as long as I am needed, major."**

 **Seidel pointed to a chair against one wall. "Bringen Sie ihn dort."**

 **Hitch took his cue from Tully and followed him to the chair. Tully sat down silently and Hitch stood watch over him. Troy drew his pistol and stood on the other side of their "prisoner".**

 **Major Seidel turned back to Moffitt. "Now to business." He picked up the envelope and handed it to 'Captain Winter' and said, "These are the documents that are to be translated. Please use my desk to work."**

 **Moffitt bowed his head slightly. "Thank you, major."**

 **The two traded places and Moffitt sat down before opening the package. He spread the documents out on the desk and looked them over carefully. After five minutes, he explained in German, "These are plans of attack on this fortress, Major Seidel."**

 **The major had pulled a chair over and sat in front of the desk. He hit the desktop with his fist and said, "I knew it! When is this attack to take place, Captain Winter?"**

 **Moffitt checked one of the documents and lied, "One week from tomorrow, sir. They will be coming from the west. They will be bringing tanks, among other artillery."**

" **This is excellent! You will transcribe everything into German as soon as possible. We will be ready for them when they come."**

 **Moffitt gathered the documents and maps and put them back into the envelope as he said, "Yes, major, I will begin work immediately."**

 **Seidel stood and turned to look at Tully. "Before you start that, I would like to begin the interrogation of our prisoner."**

 **Tully knew what Major Seidel had been saying and was ready. However, Troy and Hitch could only wait for a signal from Moffitt. That signal came in the form of a nod as the major's attention was on the "prisoner".**

 **Troy slowly moved his weapon until it was pointing at Major Seidel. He looked at Moffitt and said, "Tell him to keep quiet and he won't get hurt."**

 **The major was confused as he looked at "Captain Winter". "What is the meaning of this?"**

 **Moffitt explained, "It would appear that this man is an imposter, sir. He wants us to remain silent and we will not be hurt."**

 **Tully quickly stood and grabbed the gun from Hitch, who was feigning surprise. Troy said, "You ready to go?"**

 **Moffitt said to Major Seidel, "They want the documents and are taking my driver and me with them as hostages."**

 **The major said angrily, "They will not get away with this, captain! You have my word!"**

 **Troy tossed two lengths of rope to Moffitt and said, "Sit him down and tie him up."**

 **Moffitt looked at Major Seidel anxiously. "I am sorry, sir, but they want me to tie you up. Would you mind sitting down?"**

 **Seidel sat down and said, "This is not your fault, captain. They will not get far. Do as they demand."**

 **Moffitt tied the major to the chair, then Troy handed him a kerchief to use as a gag. As soon as Seidel was incapacitated, Troy said, "Let's go."**

 **Moffitt picked up the envelope and he and Hitch led the way out the door in front of the guns held by Troy and Tully.**

 **As soon as the four of them were in the empty hallway and the door was closed, they changed places to make Tully the "prisoner" again with "Captain Winter" leading the way. No one questioned the group as they walked out, got into the car, and drove away. By the time someone discovered Major Seidel, the Rat Patrol was long gone.**

 **##################**

 **As Captain Campbell came into sight where he'd been left with the jeeps and prisoners, they saw him duck down behind one of the jeeps. When the staff car stopped and Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully started to get out, Campbell stood up and said, "To be honest, I can't believe you made it back in one piece, Sergeant Troy. You were gone so long I had assumed you all had been caught and I was starting to plan how I was going to get the prisoners back to base."**

 **Troy gave Hitch and Tully a warning look when he noticed the smiles they wore. The privates schooled their expressions and remained silent.**

 **Moffitt smiled. "O ye of little faith." He handed the envelope to Campbell and said with a hint of sarcasm, "I believe this is what you were waiting so patiently for, captain."**

 **Campbell took the envelope and opened it to check its contents. "You really got them back! I'm happily surprised."**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch began to change back into their own clothes while Tully uncovered the jeeps. Moffitt said, "Major Seidel insisted that he would mount a rescue for 'Captain Winter' and his driver. I suggest we leave the area as soon as possible."**

 **Troy nodded. "Tully, cut the prisoners loose and give them a full canteen."**

" **Right, sarge."**

 **Captain Campbell was incredulous. "You're letting them go?"**

 **Troy said, "There's too much ground to cover to take them back to base." He looked at Hitch, who had just finished tucking in his shirt. "Disable the car. We don't want them to get to Major Seidel too soon."**

" **I assume you know I'm going to add this to my report."**

" **If I were you, captain, I wouldn't assume anything."**

 **##################**

 **The day after they'd returned to Ras Tanura, Captain Boggs summoned his team to his office. When they got there, Boggs said, "Captain Campbell is on his way back to High Command with the documents. He told me you had taken prisoners and then let them go."**

 **Troy handed the captain a filled out report sheet and said, "Yes, sir, it's all in my report."**

 **Boggs took the report and set it on his desk with a bit of a smile. "He also didn't think highly of your methods and the disrespect he said you showed him. Captain Campbell is 'assuming' that I will discipline the four of you. Do you think that's really necessary, sergeant?"**

" **No, sir. I take full responsibility for the actions of my men. I'm the only one that should be disciplined."**

" **I trust you did what you thought you needed to do to accomplish your mission."**

 **Troy said, "Yes, captain, I feel I did what was best."**

 **Boggs nodded. "All right, sergeant. I'll read your report and make my decision. I'm going to give you and your men forty-eight hours off. Can I assume you will use the time wisely?"**

" **Yes, sir. Thank you, captain."**

 **As soon as the office door was closed behind them, Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully burst out laughing. Boggs' aide, Corporal Green, watched them walk away with a puzzled look and assumed he'd never know what was going on.**


End file.
